


电车之上

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	电车之上

“莫妮——你也太慢了吧！本大爷已经不耐烦了。”房间里的人仍没有回应。基尔伯特盘着手在客厅里烦躁地踱来踱去。“女人真麻烦”男人瘪了瘪嘴，重新倒进沙发里，陷入回忆——

最近很长一段时间国家小姐都被公务缠身，忙得团团转。“莫妮！”每当基尔伯特热情地在家门口欢迎自家妹妹时，莫妮卡都会一脸疲惫地挤出一个勉强的微笑，在他的唇角落下匆忙的一吻。“哥哥，我今天很累了。你自己一个人吃饭可以吗？”妹妹略显憔悴的面容和越过他径直走向卧室的身影让他心里一揪起，伸展开来索取拥抱的手臂悬在半空又悻悻地缩回——他不想成为莫妮卡“甜蜜的负担”。那段时间这只脏兮兮的野生黑鹫变成了暖融融的居家小鸟，他甚至穿上了自己送给莫妮的黄色肥啾围裙，为妹妹展示自己完全称不上精湛的厨艺。每当莫妮卡在包里发现一个刻着“G·B”字样的陈旧军用保温盒时，她就知道哥哥又趁她入眠时蹑手蹑脚地钻进厨房为她做了“本大爷世界级美味”便当。在感动时她也不免愧疚，她的确是许久没有和哥哥有过亲密接触了。正好上司终于批了她几天的假期，她打算好好补偿一下哥哥。  
“一起去游乐园吧！”晚餐时莫妮卡冷不丁的提议差点让基尔伯特噎住。他还记得上次他拉着妹妹去动物园看可爱大熊猫的时候对方的胃疼脸和小声嘀咕的那句“哥哥真的好幼稚……”。这突如其来的惊喜却让基尔伯特有些害怕——自家成熟内敛的妹妹怎么会提出提出去在她看来无比孩子气的游乐园？况且大忙人莫妮卡还不容易有了短暂的假期，他还想和她窝在家里，做些其他的正事……基尔伯特咽下口中的香肠，抬着眼心虚地偷瞄坐在对面的妹妹，半晌才说出一句：“可是车送到4S店保养了，要不然……”“那就坐地铁吧！”莫妮卡打断了他的话，仿佛她早就料到了这种意外情况。“周六早上七点在客厅集合，我的士兵”莫妮卡下达了军令，俯下身在尚未回过神的哥哥颊上落下一个轻甜的吻。

基尔伯特抬手看了看表，现在是柏林时间七点十五分。尽管他的法国朋友——那个自诩少女知音、少妇杀手的弗朗西斯曾对他说什么：“小基尔你好不解风情～为女孩子留够梳妆打扮的时间是基本的礼仪哦。女士约会迟到是可以被原谅的” 但是他的约会对象可是莫妮卡，那个总是会提前达到战场勘测地形和敌情的女军官。迟到可不是她的风格。  
“莫妮卡！本大爷进来啰——”基尔伯特刚把手放上门把手，就听到房内传出一阵轻声的喘息。他心里一惊：妹妹该不会因为过度劳累而呼吸不畅了吧？这个傻女孩甚至还压低声音怕自己担心！ 他着急地转动门把手，却发现房门被紧紧锁住。“喂喂莫妮卡，你没事吧！”

砰——

拖鞋狠狠地砸在了房门之上，吓得基尔伯特停下了手上的动作。“我没事！哥哥你别进来！！”莫妮卡的语气听起来不比基尔伯特和缓，仿佛基尔伯特打开房门，自己的领地就会被敌军攻下一般。  
又过了三分钟，莫妮卡才从房门缝里钻出来。她的脸颊上泛起两抹浅浅的红晕，额上还挂着几颗还没有来得及拭去的汗珠，她现在的样子活像一个刚清理完战场的后勤兵。基尔伯特显然没有注意到这些细节，他只知道他的宝贝妹妹终于肯踏出这个房间。  
基尔伯特仔细端详莫妮卡今天的装束，发出了一声惊呼：“亲父在上，你今天真是太可爱了。” 褪去平日里规制的通勤套装，莫妮卡今天有点不一样——

上身是一件和曾经自己的军装颜色相仿的普蓝中领短衫，基尔伯特不是很明白为什么喇叭型的衣袖长到让他只能看见妹妹的指尖，而衣服的下摆却只能刚好遮住她挺翘的双峰。或许把视线在放低一些，甚至能看到未被完全遮住的内衣。胸口处的衣料开了个个半圆形的口，正好可以看到莫妮卡线条分明的锁骨和垂在之间的铁十字，还有…若隐若现的乳沟。基尔伯特咽了口唾沫，目光向下，扫过莫妮卡的腰肢。哈 她的身材还是和在军队时一样辣啊——少了衣物的遮挡，腰两侧性感的曲线被一览无余，腹部中央的马甲线仍然清晰可见。可为什么她的髋骨上方还有几处浅浅的抓痕？该不会是、本大爷留下的吧…基尔伯特额上冒出几颗虚汗，继续向下看。下身穿着皮质的高腰短裙，腰侧有个用两指宽的腰带系好的大蝴蝶结，裙摆两边一长一短，左腿有根一直延伸到腰带处的金色拉链，拉头被拉到了接近末尾的地方，将左边本就较短的裙摆开了个更高的衩。白皙的大腿被黑色的渔网袜包裹，一如裙子的不对称设计，右腿网袜仅仅直到膝弯处，镂空的花纹让基尔伯特得以看到妹妹小腿上如雕塑一般分明流畅的肌肉线条。左腿袜筒则拉到了大腿处，顶端的袜口看上去有些紧，嵌进了莫妮卡颇有肉感的大腿肌肤里，勒出了一道浅浅的沟壑。网袜看上去不像刚买来的那样完好无损，其上还有几个俏皮的破洞，仿佛是在向基尔伯特作着邀请：从这里把手指伸进来！  
基尔伯特看得有些出神，直到对方站得有些不耐烦作出要走的态势，他才站起身走到妹妹面前。  
“本大爷要莫妮亲亲——”基尔伯特微微屈膝仰着脸撅起了嘴唇。“哥哥终于看够了吗？别想得寸进尺。放我去洗个手。”莫妮卡挣脱基尔伯特环在她腰上的手臂，径直走向卫生间。  
“那你手上抹的东西不就被洗掉了…”基尔伯特疑惑地嘀咕着。莫妮卡停下了脚步，转过头红着脸嗔怪了一句：“要你管！”  
啊好可爱，今天的莫妮卡又别扭又可爱，本大爷的黑鹫快要爆炸了。基尔伯特仰起头长叹一声，露出了一个意味不明的幸福微笑。  
“莫妮，你什么时候买的你身上这套衣服？”基尔伯特靠在卫生间门框上饶有兴趣地问道。“是尤妮娅姐姐送给我的。说这是什么……斩男套装？”基尔伯特忍俊不禁，虽然说他因为自家妹妹和那位与自己长得极像的表妹尤妮娅举止过于亲密而吃了不少醋，但他这次也不得不承认那个银发女流氓的确做了件称他心意的事——他的确被“斩”到了。

不过直到他们走出家门前往地铁站的时候基尔伯特才意识到有些不对劲。他像在宣示主权一般把身旁的莫妮卡搂紧臂弯里，在她的耳边低语：“喂喂莫妮，你不觉得你的裙子有些太短了吗” 莫妮卡显然对她哥的话有些不满：“我穿什么是我的自由，你没有权利管我。” “可是…”基尔伯特扭过头，假装在看头顶飞过的小鸟，小声地嘀咕着：“可是本大爷不想别人盯着本大爷的女人” “哥哥你说什么？我没听清。”“我说！你不怕在地铁上遇到色狼吗？”莫妮卡闻言冷笑一声，把指关节摁得咔咔作响 “我记得，即使是在军事训练场上，也没有哪个男人战胜过我吧？”基尔伯特心虚地笑笑：那是因为本大爷还没和你交战过呢，甜心。 莫妮卡埋下头，整理着裙子上的褶皱 “况且…哥哥会保护我的，对吗？” 莫妮卡抬起头，清了清嗓子，提高了音量：“虽然我已经不是那个需要哥哥保护的小女孩了”  
基尔伯特激动地把妹妹拉进怀里 “莫妮真的好可爱——！” “喂哥哥，别人在看着呢，快放开我！”

“糟糕，正好遇上了早高峰”莫妮卡放下戴着表的手腕，忧心忡忡地环顾着站台上排着队候车的人群。 “走啦！本大爷的怀里永远有你的位置”基尔伯特眨眨眼，牵着妹妹的手挤进了拥挤的车厢之中。  
好多人！每天都由哥哥开车接送的莫妮卡对这样的场景着实有些难以适从，她也的确如哥哥所说的那样被挤进他的怀里。不过她用后背贴着哥哥的胸膛：“别想趁着这个机会吃我豆腐。”莫妮卡把手抱在胸前，回头朝她哥翻了个白眼。基尔伯特尴尬地笑笑，显然这种口头上的警告对他来说不痛不痒。

莫妮卡看了看周围，发现这里真是仄逼得可怕。兄妹俩周围站着几个身材魁梧的男人，背对着他们，像一堵肉身围墙，将他俩围堵在这立锥之地。男人们或低头看书，或沉迷于手机荧幕之中，人人都戴着耳机，用音乐将自己与喧嚣拥挤的车厢隔绝。  
透过这些沉浸在自己的世界的人群，莫妮卡发现了一个缩在座位角落，无所事事地四处张望的老太太。对方似乎也捕捉到了她的目光，朝她的方向回之以一个和蔼的微笑。真是一个可爱的女士！若是她能挪动她的步子，她一定会走到她的身边，问候寒暄几句。可是她仍被局限在那处无法动弹。  
兄妹俩没有玩手机的习惯，而莫妮卡常看的书也因出门太着急忘在了鞋柜上。她现在只得靠在哥哥的胸膛上，感受着他的心跳。  
在莫妮卡走神之际，大腿上莫名的温热触感将她拉回现实。在那只大手触碰到她的那一刻，士兵的本能就驱使她迅速地擎住对方的手腕。若不是空间狭窄，她可能会就此进一步扯过对方的手臂给他一个过肩摔。但在此情此景下，她只是发力将男人的手臂扭转到一个不可思议的角度，当她听到了关节摩擦的咔咔声后，不给对方喘息的机会，顺势将他拉到了自己身侧——她倒要看看是哪个男人这么色胆包天，敢在她哥哥眼皮底下骚扰她。  
“哥哥！你……”莫妮卡小声惊呼一声，抬头看着身侧这个挠着头红着脸看向别处的银发男人。基尔伯特的确有些小看莫妮卡了，他以为繁重的公务会延缓她当年在战场上那样敏捷的反应。但她一点也没变，敌军的任何一点风吹草动，都被这只母猎豹尽收眼底。  
“嘿这位女士！你们俩能不能稍微消停一会儿？你的男朋友刚刚可把我撞疼了。”站在一旁的男人取下耳机恶狠狠地瞪着基尔伯特，他显然被兄妹俩反常的大动作惹得有些恼怒。基尔伯特对对方的语气和眼神颇为不满，想上前去跟男人理论时却被莫妮卡拉回身后。“对不起先生，我们会注意的。”莫妮卡向男人赔着笑，放在身后的手狠狠地掐了一把基尔伯特的大腿。

刚刚对外人炸毛的大狗现在却奄耷耷地低着头，用额头抵着妹妹的后肩：“莫妮……”基尔伯特的语气里满是无辜和委屈，仿佛刚刚被摸大腿的人是他。“又怎么了？”莫妮卡对基尔伯特的撒娇行为无动于衷。“手臂，疼…”基尔伯特把下巴枕在妹妹肩上，向前伸出手，向莫妮卡展示那只被她攥得发红的手腕。“要不是你突然摸我，我才不会…”莫妮卡的语气明显软了下来。 “那你该怎么补偿本大爷呢？”基尔伯特似乎并不在乎妹妹的嗔怪，见她没有拒绝自己略显亲密的动作，便更加大胆起来。他甚至还用鼻尖摩挲女人光滑的肩颈，轻嗅着颈后淡淡的佛手柑和檀木的香气。  
“莫妮卡，本大爷好想要你……”哥哥嘶哑慵懒的声线让莫妮卡心脏漏跳半拍，她几乎快被这塞壬的歌声勾去了理智 “哥哥，别开玩笑了。下车过后…”女人略带愠气的话语被一声短促的轻叹打断——男人湿热的鼻息刺激着她的耳后，他甚至用那双薄唇轻吮着她敏感的耳垂。  
这样下去可不是办法，这儿可不是做那种事的地方！莫妮卡上身前倾，想要暂时与哥哥保持一小段距离。不料基尔伯特单手环过她的腰，将她转过身来面朝自己。女人有些意外，失力跌进兄长的怀中。男人把头凑到女人的耳畔轻声说：“你还不了解本大爷吗，莫妮卡。本大爷说过要做的事就立、刻、会、做。”  
莫妮卡不禁倒吸一口冷气，统一后性格变得温柔了许多的哥哥很少会用这种语气对自己说话。但她明白，哥哥用这种语气说话意味着什么。

意味着她的一切拒绝都只会成为徒劳。

男人的手掌顺着她的身侧滑下，指甲轻轻勾过袜上的网眼，摩挲着大腿的肌肤。这次莫妮卡没有刚才那样激烈地反抗，那个陌生男人的话仿佛还在她耳边回荡 “消停一点！” 他只得屏住呼吸，感受男人手掌传来的温度。  
基尔伯特不愿再在大腿上做无意义的流连，左手食指停留在了紧闭的双腿中缝之上——他的意图已十分明显。  
食指顺着腿缝一路向上，掀起了短裙的一角。基尔伯特不顾莫妮卡错愕的表情，将整只手探入裙底，一直到达了女人身体最隐秘的地方。女人坚守着最后的底线，她的双腿仍然紧闭着。基尔伯特有些不耐烦，指关节用力，一点一点拨开女人大腿内侧丰腴的嫩肉，一寸一寸地把手指往里钻。“哥哥……不行……”莫妮卡的声音里带着些许的乞求，她的大腿不住地轻颤，她有些坚持不住了。  
“张腿”基尔伯特的语气没了刚才撒娇时的甜腻，取而代之的是在军队时的冷漠和决绝，“张腿，莫妮卡少校。”  
莫妮卡少校！莫妮卡轻阖双眼，心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。哥哥此时的命令当她回忆起了那些她和她的兄长，不，她的长官一起度过的带着硝烟味的日子。她无法拒绝，她无法违背士兵的本能。她江头抵在哥哥肩上，乖乖张开了双腿。  
“真是本大爷的乖猫咪。”基尔伯特奖励般地吻了吻妹妹的鬓角，顺利地将手指伸入了双腿之间。手指处视线不及的地方，基尔伯特没有直捣敌营，而是在要害之地附近徘徊。他的手指拂过妹妹身下的衣物，是他不熟悉的丝滑触感。他不记得妹妹买过……丝绸内裤？手指不紧不慢地向下滑动，基尔伯特能明显感觉到内裤的布料越来越少，他甚至在无意间触碰到了未被完全包裹住的软肉。这块小小的衣料似乎呈一个倒三角的形状。基尔伯特嘴角上扬，这种东西他再熟悉不过了。手指摸索到了衣料最窄处以下的部分。“喔莫妮…”基尔伯特看着妹妹泛起红晕的脸，轻笑出了声，“你真是太色情了。” 女人的外阴处已没有完整内裤的遮挡，有的只是一根连接起前端三角布料和后腰内裤腰带的细绳。裙摆之下，几近赤裸。  
这个发现让基尔伯特玩心大起，他决意先不去开拓让妹妹无比难堪的那处，转而将手掌移到她的身后，放在了她浑圆的桃臀之上。基尔伯特向来喜欢把玩妹妹的屁股，不同于她高挑的身材，莫妮卡的屁股却格外丰翘饱满，肉感十足。一如她的乳房，她下身那颗水蜜桃同样能轻易地激起他的欲望。基尔伯特揉捏着莫妮卡光裸的臀瓣，力道还不算轻，揉得莫妮卡嘶嘶地吸气。若是没有短裙的遮挡，基尔伯特或许还会侧身探过头去看妹妹那不断被他蹂躏的屁股——他敢保证白嫩的臀部一定已经被他揉得绯红一片。这样想着的他不禁泛起了一个痴痴的笑，看得莫妮卡忍不住用膝盖狠狠地伺候了一下他的裆。基尔伯特一阵吃痛，却只是笑着弯下了腰，手却一点也没有要放开的意思。

随着地铁一声停靠提醒，又有一大波人涌了进来，与莫妮卡背靠背的高个男人也因人流的涌入与她靠得更近，莫妮卡感觉自己快被男人挤得喘不过气。基尔伯特忧心忡忡地看着妹妹被憋红的脸，想和她换个位子，自己去承受那个男人的重量。兄妹俩小心翼翼地挪着步子，不想再因为撞到他人而引来不必要的麻烦。当莫妮卡完全转过身来时，她却发现那个压迫着她的男人已被人流挤到了较远处，先前那几个戴着耳机的高大男人也早已不见身影。她的视线范围内的人们身高参差不齐，其中不乏比穿上高跟鞋的她还要矮的人，也有许多为了和同行的人讲话二摘下耳机的人。由于她再次朝向刚上车时的方向，她又看到了那个坐在角落里的老妇人。老妇人也像是惊喜于能在汹涌的人潮中再次与莫妮卡这个漂亮的小姑娘对视，她向莫妮卡挥了挥手，表达了萍水相逢的陌生人之间暖暖的善意。莫妮卡回之以一个尴尬的微笑。这时的她宁愿没有与老妇人对视，宁愿对方也像其他人一样冷漠地专注着自己的事——至少这样就不会有人发现她在做什么事！莫妮卡倒吸一口凉气，老妇人和善的微笑却让她如芒刺在背，她这才真正意识她和哥哥正处在全公开的场景中，他们的每一句情话，每一个动作都可能引来陌生人的侧目和蹙眉。就算兄妹俩的确很享受不在床上进行的性爱，但这也是他们第一次在如此众目睽睽下亲热，这实在是太过了。  
莫妮卡抬眼看了看她的哥哥，而正巧那双如被污血染过、正闪着渴望的亮光的赤瞳也望向了她。她长叹了一口气，她不得不承认，一切尽在他的掌握之中。他大胆，他狂热，他如恶魔般贪婪，又如精灵般机敏。如果性爱也如他们一样是一个王国，那基尔伯特无疑是他的领地中最当之无愧的国王。而她就是权倾一时的女骑士，纵使她已位居万人之上，却依然甘愿在他一人之下。她总是会在不知不觉间，将指尖放入他伸来的手掌之中，跟随他的脚步，义无反顾地和他一起逃进伊甸的最深处。

而此时此刻，她也同样渴望着对方。他们已经太久没有做爱了，哥哥的亲吻，哥哥的抚摸……所有她已许久没有体验到的东西仿佛都被密闭的车厢内混沌的浊气带来的眩晕感带回，不断涌动着的人潮将她仅存的理智一同挤出她的身体。就先把别人的目光抛开吧，蓝眼睛的夏娃握住了她的亚当的手腕，朱唇轻启，低语了一声，

“哥哥……”

“Mein Gott…”基尔伯特等这一刻等了太久了。妹妹的一声轻唤如同抽在马屁股上的细辫，再次点燃了刚刚为照顾她的情绪而一直压抑着的欲火。覆盖着一层薄茧的手指又重新抚上了女人下身那处甜蜜的开口。基尔伯特原本还想在不褪下内裤的情况下，掀开裆底的一角，从侧面钻入甬道之中，不过现在似乎没这个必要了——本就细窄的丝带已然悄无声息地陷进肉缝之中。坏心眼的男人将手探进了内里，把碍事的丝带勾出了体外，贴在了女人的大腿内侧。失去最后一点点阻隔，潮湿的阴户变成了一个即将决堤的大坝，仅仅经受了手指几次轻柔的抚摸，就不受控制地渗出一汩淫靡的热流。温热的液体被指尖带出，又顺着手指流入指缝之间，沾湿了莫妮卡的大腿，也沾湿了基尔伯特的袖口。女人像是对自己的身体状况有些始料未及，正在努力将自己错愕的表情调整回一脸严肃时，一只手伸到了她的眼前。

眼前的手指上满是她的汁液，两指间连着的银丝在车厢灯光的照耀下闪着晶莹的光

“你疯了吗？！”莫妮卡把男人的手摁回身下。现在她就像一只正偷吃时被抓住尾巴的小老鼠，刚刚管理好的表情又变得窘迫难堪，漂亮的脸蛋几乎是一瞬间就变得通红——很像安东尼奥果园里的番茄，基尔伯特事后说——耳根子也肉眼可见地发红。  
“怎么回事呀，莫妮卡？”基尔伯特皱着眉头，无辜地撅着嘴，看上去活像一个不谙世事的小男孩。

他是故意的！

“Scheiβe，Gilbert…”向来礼貌的女人被眼前这个调皮的小屁孩激得低骂出了一声脏话，阴沉着脸瞪着他，示意他继续他该做的事。  
基尔伯特笑盈盈地继续探索着。借着体液的润滑，基尔伯特的手指顺利地钻入了体内。内里的嫩肉被不断涌出的体液浸得发软，当手指触到时，极度敏感的内壁想受惊一般不住地收缩着。两侧的内壁像张贪婪的小嘴，殷勤地吮吸舔舐，一下下迎合着基尔伯特的手指。怀中好的莫妮卡捂着脸，发出了几声浅浅的喘息。穴口的肌肉仍一点点地挤压出浊液，基尔伯特恍惚间突然有种错觉，仿佛他的手指探进了一颗去了核的烂熟水蜜桃，或是泡进了一汪温热的泉眼里，而非在女人的身体里。虽然刚刚乍泄的热流无疑告诉了妹妹已是一片濡湿，但他仍有一些意外——先前自己那些如隔靴搔痒一般的抚摸真的会让莫妮卡情动到这个程度吗？  
基尔伯特暗自思忖着 思绪飞到了出门之前的场景中。  
他这才意识到莫妮卡确实有些奇怪——从不拖沓的她今天却迟迟未出房间、紧锁的房间内还穿出了阵阵莫名的喘息声、听到敲门声和出房门后紧张的神色，还有……她为什么这么着急地要去洗手？大概过了五秒后基尔伯特才终于发现其中的端倪。他的瞳孔在一瞬间放大，脸上的表情又在下一秒变成了戏谑的笑。

“莫妮卡是不是背着本大爷玩过自己下面了呀？”基尔伯特的语气和缓又温柔，没听清话的内容的路人们或许还以为这个男人说了什么贴心的情话。而刚刚还因手指触摸舒服得微微躬下身的莫妮卡却一下愣住了神，僵直地站在那里。耳朵上的潮红还未完全褪去，而滚烫的温度又像藤蔓一样爬上她的耳根，蔓延到了她的脸颊之上。

莫妮卡的秘密被发现了。

莫妮卡早在她的假期还未被批准下来时就做好了她的假期计划。她不甘心每次性爱都被哥哥牵着鼻子走，她也掌握一次主动权。于是她在出门之前就早早地做好润滑，确保她一不小心把自家近来一直都乖顺温和的哥哥拐到游乐园没人的角落强上时——当然，以骑乘的方式——可以迅速地进入状态。

虽然事实证明她的确是想多了。

“kesese，被本大爷猜中了！”基尔伯特咧着嘴发出一声得意的坏笑，惹得他身旁的人转过身翻了个白眼。莫妮卡更加窘迫了，她甚至觉得被哥哥重新夺走主动权还用那种怜爱却戏谑的眼神凝视着要比陌生人疑惑又好奇的目光更让她无地自容。她把脸蛋埋进哥哥的肩窝，拳头捶打着他的腹部 “你这个混蛋……”

妹妹的嗔怪让基尔伯特心花怒放，手上的动作也变得更加频繁。刚刚的动作已经让妹妹的下身变得柔软湿滑，单单是一根手指的戳刺已经无法满足贪婪的昔日军国。手指在打着圈搅动着穴肉的同时，第二根、第三根手指也迫不及待地伸了进去。  
埋进下身的手指毫无征兆地增加，莫妮卡一时有些难以适从。而她坏心眼的哥哥不但没有为她预留哪怕一秒的时间来让他适应着一点一点吞下三只修长的手指，还将三只手指交叠，模拟成他自己勃起的阴茎的形状，将妹妹的阴道填满。那手指在莫妮卡的甬道内抽插搅动，轮番按压着她的内壁。基尔伯特甚至弓起指关节，将紧致的阴道撑得更大。手指进出的速度更快，略有些粗糙的手指不断地抠挖摩挲着敏感的内壁，酥麻的快感让莫妮卡无法直立，她的上身只得无力地瘫软在哥哥身上，捏在他肩上的指尖几近发白。  
她觉得现在被情欲操纵着的自己已不是那个平日里规制严肃的国家小姐，而是一只正处在发情期的小母猫。她像只鸵鸟一样将头抵在哥哥的胸膛之上，仿佛这样周围的人们就不会注意到失态的她，不会注意到这对大胆的情侣。

“慢点…哥哥…慢点”莫妮卡轻声的气息音里甚至还带着一丝丝乞求。她感觉自己有些受不了了，她并拢双腿夹紧了哥哥的手指，一只手也死死地捂住自己的嘴。若当下的背景不是人声鼎沸的地铁车厢而是隐蔽静谧的酒店房间，她一定会忘情地长叹出声，用她悠长柔媚的呻吟取悦她的哥哥。但她现在不行，她感觉周围的所有人都瞪大眼睛盯着她潮红的脸，所有人都竖起耳朵偷听她从指缝中泄出的一声声轻叹。  
莫妮卡有些不甘，把她弄得面红耳赤的男人似乎没有什么羞耻之心，不仅没有露出一点难色，还变本加厉地将手指没入地更深。不过基尔伯特并非没有羞耻之心，而是他正专注着另一件事，无暇顾及他人的目光。  
基尔伯特蹙着眉头，手中的事让他有些郁闷。在过去无数次交合中对于该如何取悦对方的身体这件事，他总是得心应手。可周遭嘈杂的坏境和不断挤压到他身上的陌生人扰乱了他向来从容的动作——那个能让莫妮卡失去理智的小东西到底到哪去了？

这不知是列车第几次停站了。  
鱼贯的人群中钻出一个行色匆匆的红发小伙子。“让一让！让一让！”他叫嚷着，横冲直撞地逆着人流向车门走去。他粗蛮地强行拨开人们紧贴的手臂，为自己开着道。匆忙之间，小伙的胳膊肘重重地击打在莫妮卡的背上，莫妮卡踉跄着和哥哥贴得更近。

“唔……！”女人的眼里噙着泪花，叫出了声。四周的人们都诧异地望向莫妮卡，红发小伙也愣住了，他着急地跺着腿，一边望着即将快合拢的车厢门，一边向莫妮卡鞠躬不停地道歉。最终，他在乘客的骂声中跑出了车厢。  
莫妮卡像只刚被打捞上岸的鱼，大口大口地喘着气。她的哥哥抚摸着她的后背被撞到的那处，像哄小孩一般念叨着“痛痛飞走了，莫妮别哭啦……”  
可让莫妮卡惊叫出声的真的是红发小伙的撞击吗？基尔伯特心里清楚得很。  
基尔伯特用右手搂过莫妮卡，手上顺背的安慰动作仍然没有停下，还在受惊的女人耳畔低语了几句。  
“噢，那个银发的小伙子真是个贴心的好男友！”不远处的中年女人望着他的动作，发出了一声感叹。  
但中年女人不知道，她口中的“贴心好男友”究竟说了些什么———

“本大爷找到了哦，那个会让我的宝贝妹妹潮、吹的甜蜜部位～”

不似先前的快速抽插，基尔伯特不紧不慢地用指肚碾压那块敏感黏糊的肌肉。他的动作十分仔细温柔，想在用指尖品鉴着他心爱的武器。  
很快，按摩那处褶皱带来的快感便顺着内壁扩散开来，痒意似乎蔓延到了大腿的内侧，惹得莫妮卡不由自主地夹紧了双腿磨蹭起哥哥的手指。令人颤栗的感觉像电流一般刺激着她的阴部，她感觉自己的双腿都快无法直立了，她微微屈膝，而哥哥的手指却埋得更深。  
莫妮卡讨厌这样的自己，但她的身体却叫嚣着，索取着更多。她捂着嘴急促地换着气，喉咙里偶尔仍会透出难耐的呻吟声。  
拜托千万不要被人发现，拜托了……莫妮卡眯着眼默默祈祷着，虽然她也不知道谁能帮助她。  
突然身旁背对着她的人转过身来递给她一张折叠整齐的纸巾，上面写着一句“öffne mich!(打开我！)莫妮卡深吸了一口气，稍微平息了一下自己紊乱的呼吸，颤颤巍巍地打开了那张纸巾：“我的孩子，如果你身体不适，我可以把我的位置让给你”纸巾上的落款是“一个和你对视两次的老太太”。她抬起头，看着老妇人殷切地向她招着手，示意她到那去坐。莫妮卡的嘴角抽了抽，苦笑着摆了摆手，做了一个“谢谢你，不用了”的嘴型。

“怎么了？”基尔伯特关切地问。莫妮卡缄默不语，她现在一点也不想和她哥废话，她只希望他能快速结束手上的事。基尔伯特看着莫妮卡塞进兜里的纸条，好像意识到了什么。他沉默地将手指一点点地往外退，丝毫不顾女人的内壁正不断地收缩吮吸着他的手指。那频率他很熟悉，要是他再继续手上的动作，他的妹妹就会颤抖着达到高潮。

但他还不想。

手指逐渐抽出带来的空虚感让莫妮卡有些慌了神，她皱着眉小声地低骂：“你干嘛啊，混蛋!!”妹妹的眼角被欲望熏得红红的，漾着碧波的蓝瞳正可怜兮兮地望着他。基尔伯特挑了挑眉，似乎不为所动。  
“求本大爷呀”基尔伯特吐在她耳边的热气让她耳蜗发痒。

好想要，现在、立刻！

莫妮卡抓住基尔伯特的手腕，将他还未完全抽离的手指复塞的手指回自己体内。“唔嗯……”女人小幅度地交叠摩擦着大腿，让那根可怜的手指在她甬道内的每一处敏感地方碾压蹂躏。天啊，她在大庭广众之下用哥哥的手指自慰！

基尔伯特轻笑了一声，摁住了莫妮卡骚动的大腿，重新掌握了自己手指的主导权。

随着基尔伯特的手指不断施予刺激，莫妮卡发出了只有她哥哥才能听到的喘息声变得轻而绵长，猛烈的快感以超过负荷的势头将她完全淹没，她情不自禁地用用双臂环住哥哥的脖子，下身打了几个冷颤，经历了几秒让她浑身颤栗的瘙痒。  
莫妮卡感觉自己的大脑一片空白，身体轻飘飘的，连人群的挤动都感觉不到了。她靠在哥哥的怀里，感到十分放松。在闭目养神了半晌之后，她的眼神飘到了他们脚下的地板上。所幸她没有真的射出那些黏糊糊的浊液，不然她真的没法解释为什么她站过的地方会留下一小滩水渍。

“莫妮……”银毛大狗用脸颊蹭了蹭她的金发，懒洋洋地撒着娇，“怎么办啊，本大爷硬了。”基尔伯特皱着眉，楚楚可怜地看着眼前的妹妹，眼里写满了 “你可要对本大爷负责”。

车厢内响起的广播提醒他们游乐园已到站。女人拉过兄长的手腕急匆匆地朝车站的阴暗角落走去。

至于他们那天有没有去游乐园，或许只有基尔伯特本人才知道了。


End file.
